Most flash units in conventional and digital cameras are based on xenon flash discharge technology. The spectrum of the emitted light from a xenon flash is strongly shifted toward the blue wavelength range, i.e., the color temperature is very high and may be approximately 10,000 Kelvin. However, the color temperature of typical illumination sources is much lower. Daylight typically has a color temperature of about 5500 Kelvin. Indoor incandescent illumination has a color temperature of about 3000 Kelvin. While those sources are perceived as natural, and the color temperature at 5500 Kelvin is actually perceived as neutral white, the emitted light from a xenon flash illuminates a scene with a bluish color.
Using auto white balance, a digital camera may generally correct the difference in color temperature of various illuminants, but only to a certain degree. However, it is very difficult to compensate for a mixture of illuminants with disparate color temperatures, such as daylight at 5500 Kelvin and a xenon flash at 10,000 Kelvin, while taking a picture in daylight and using a xenon flash to eliminate shadows.
It would be helpful to provide better white balance with a camera flash. It would also be desirable to produce a warmer camera flash light having a desired color temperature.